Por que el amor simplemente llega de golpe o con un pensamiento
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: El problema comenzó cuando Lucy fue golpeada con esa estúpida onda de luz que la mando directo a la enfermería del gremio, pero la peor parte fue cuando descubrió que tenía un nuevo poder: Telepatía./ ¿Ahí viene Nastu? — ¡Oh, demonios! Eso sí que no lo esperaba.¿Está enamorado de mí?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no son de mi propiedad, sino del único e inigualable Hiro Mashima.**

**Tampoco la imagen que uso es mía, sino de un gran artista al que le doy los créditos :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: <em>Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiración: No tengo ni mínima idea, pero que bueno que apareció :D<strong>

**Comentario: Por fin. xD**

**Me decidí inscribir a un reto, lo que dice arriba y pues bueno, mis magos favoritos son Lucy y Natsu (Ya se habrán dado cuenta) pero decidí tomar a Lucy por el tipo de fic que iba a hacer. *u***

**No les quito más tiempo, a leer.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Por que el amor simplemente llega de golpe, o en este caso, con un pensamiento.<strong>

El golpe le llegó de manera directa.

Fue una onda de luz que se estrelló directamente en su cabeza, y tan fuerte fue, que la mando volando hacia atrás y cayó en el suelo viendo miles de estrellas a su alrededor.

Cuando despertó, estaba en la enfermería del gremio. Gruñó y maldijo a los cuatro vientos.

¿Por qué demonios le pasaban a ella estas cosas?

Se incorporó con cuidado al mismo tiempo que Mirajane aparecía con un perfecto y sensual vaso de agua.— Que bien que ya estás despierta, Lucy. Toma. Me dijeron que fuiste golpeada y eso hizo que perdieras la conciencia, pero no te preocupes, estás bien.

Lucy asintió aliviada.

_Vaya, ha de tener hambre._

— Sí. Bastante.— Lucy dejó de beber y le sonrió. Mirajane pestañeó varias veces—. Creo que tengo que ir a casa a comer.

_¿Eh?_

— Que sí, tengo hambre. Iré a casa a comer.— _Esperen_.

Lucy frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Mira no estaba hablando?¿Por qué no movía los labios?¿Por qué la estaba mirando como si estuviera loca?

¿_Lucy_?

— ¿Mira? — Lucy profundizó el ceño y se movió incómoda de la cama—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Lucy asintió y Mirajane levantó una ceja dudosa. _No se ve muy bien._

— Estoy bien.— De repente pareció abrirse el mundo y Mirajane se llevó una mano a la boca.

_Lucy puede...leer mentes._ La rubia dejó escapar una carcajada.

— Pero por supuesto que no...—Los ojos de Mira hicieron que recapitulara lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue golpeada con un rayo de luz que se veía completamente inofensivo, se desmayó y cuando volvió en sí Mira dice que ¿puede leer mentes? Esperen de nuevo, Mira no está hablando, ¿o sí?

_Dime si escuchas esto, Lucy. Si lo haces, párate en un pie y brinca 6 veces para después hacer como pollito._

Lucy se dispuso a comenzar a hacer los ejercicios cuando se detuvo abruptamente, ¿Y como por qué tendría que hacer eso?

— No pienso a hacer eso, Mira.—ella rió—. No entiendo, ¿Como es posible?

La chica de los ojos azules se llevó una mano a su mentón. _Tal vez fue la magia con la que te golpearon._ A Lucy le recorrió un horrible escalofrío por toda su columna, parecía que no se iba a acostumbrar a esto muy rápido.

— ¿Qué hago? — Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y luego lo pensó mejor: ¿Que tenía de malo?¡Podría saber lo que pensaba la gente!¡Debería estar dando saltos de felicidad!. Mira levantó una ceja y no hubo necesidad de escuchar sus pensamientos para saber que no le parecía lo que reflejaba su cara.

— No puedes jugar con esto, Lucy. Es muy serio.— Se dio la vuelta—. Quédate aquí. Iré a la biblioteca con Levy a investigar como te podemos quitar eso.

_Lucy, que ideas tienes._

Abrió la puerta y Lucy esperó. Luego de unos minutos salió como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Un golpe de pensamientos surcaron su cabeza como si se encontrara en medio de un remolino.

_¿Por qué Gray-sama es tan hermoso?_

_¿Por que los pasteles son tan deliciosos y hermosos? ...¿Te puedes casar con un pastel?_

_HOMBRES._

_Elfman, idiota._

_Elf-nichan idiota._

_Diablos, Juvia está mirando hacia acá. Actúa genial, Gray._

_Necesito elegir un trabajo, ¡Demonios!_

_Happy y Charle son tan lindos juntos._

_Quiero un pescado._

_Deja de llorar ya, Happy._

Un mareo la hizo apoyarse en la barra más cercana, llamando la atención de varias personas.

— ¿Estás bien, Lucy? — Ella asintió intentando regresar a la realidad y actuar normal. Pero entonces un pensamiento llegó estruendoso, tan fuerte que la rubia casi se lleva las manos para taparse las orejas.

_AHÍ ESTA._ — ¡Lucy!

— ¿Natsu? — La chica abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio al chico corriendo en su dirección con una de esas sonrisas que simplemente idolatraba—. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Te encuentras bien ya? — ella entrecerró los ojos. No escuchaba nada...nada. ¿Natsu no pensaba?

— ¿Natsu? — el levantó una ceja mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

— ¿Sí? — _Rara_.— ¿Pasa algo?

Lucy se cruzó de brazos. ¿Rara ella? ¡Rara él, que no pensaba!

_Agh. De nuevo haciendo pucheros. Se ve tan condenadamente linda._

Su primera acción fue no tratar de irse de boca. ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar a Natsu diciendo que ELLA, la rara, compañera, a la que le hacía bromas pesadas, era remotamente linda? Dejó caer la mandíbula de la sorpresa y el chico volvió a mirarla como si estuviera loca.

_¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta? No, no creo._ Volteó buscando por qué Lucy se había sorprendido tanto, pero solo se encontró con sus compañeros haciendo lo mismo de siempre, regresó la mirada. '_¿Y ahora qué?_

Lucy comenzó a tartamudear como tonta. Una parte de ella estaba aterrada, otra complacida y probablemente la mayor parte quería saltar como loca de felicidad. ¿Natsu pensaba que era linda?

Y rara.

Pero eso no importaba. ¡Natsu pensaba que era linda! Pero...¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

— ¿Enserio te encuentras bien? — tocó su frente, a lo que Lucy casi cae desmayada. Su cara se había vuelto roja y sus ojos estaban resplandeciendo tan fuerte que cuando vio la mirada de Natsu en la suya, casi se desmaya al escuchar los pensamientos de él.

Oh, Dios.

Dio un paso atrás. ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar un _Dios, es tan hermosa_ en los pensamientos de Natsu?. Lucy sabía que no debía cundir el pánico, pero no lo logró, salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la enfermería y echó la llave. Su corazón palpitaba como loco.

NATSU PENSABA QUE ERA HERMOSA, NO SOLO LINDA.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Lucy?¿Estás bien?

— ¡S-Sí! Solo...necesito recostarme.— Caminó tambaleante hacia la camilla y se dejó caer de nuevo de golpe, su cara completamente enterrada en la suave y blanca almohada.

.

.

Enserio.

Esto estaba comenzando a asustarla.

¿Por qué los pensamientos de Natsu traspasaban las paredes? Ya casi no podía escuchar el de nadie más, a excepción de el de su queridísimo y estupidísimo y enamoradísimo amigo.

Sí. Natsu estaba enamorado de ella.

Lo sabía, Lucy lo sabía y eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— Demonios, ¿Está enamorado de mí?

Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus rodillas, ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Lo había descubierto sin querer, el chico se la pasaba pensando en ella.

Se preguntaba casi cada minuto sobre su estado de salud, se paraba en la puerta sin dejar de dudar si entrar o no y constantemente pensaba en lo que haría si estuviera ahí o no. Eso sin contar que prácticamente pensaba solo en ella y el resto de sus pensamientos iban a peleas y alguna que otra cosa. Y Lucy estaba completamente confundida.

Si le preguntaban a ella, diría que correspondía sus sentimientos totalmente, con todas las letras de la palabra L-O A-M-O. Pero ¿Qué?

Simplemente había llegado a la conclusión de que Natsu solo pensaba en ella para misiones y como amiga, nunca realmente como en sentido romántico, y enterarse así de eso era tan extraño como amanecer dormida junto a un panda rosa lleno de pelo de borrego.

Enterró los dedos entre sus rubios cabellos al mismo tiempo que pedía que Mira por fin encontrara una cura.

Unos golpes en la puerta la asustaron, y apareció la mata rosa que no sabía si anhelaba ver o intentaba evitar.

— ¿Estás bien? — Lucy se recostó suspirando.

— Sí. Estoy bien, gracias Natsu.— lo miró directamente a los ojos y se sorprendió agradeciendo por su presencia, su corazón latió como loco. Lo quería allí, justo ahí. Con ella.

— Bien. Debes descansar.— _Quiero que te mejores. No me gusta verte así._ Lucy mordió su labio y lo dejo de hacer cuando en la mente de Natsu aparecieron unos colmillos mordiéndolos. Dios, moría de ganas de cumplir sus pensamientos ahora.

— Natsu.— se levantó y el se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama, la miró prestando atención.

Lucy carraspeó.

Ahí iba.

— Sabes..desde que me desperté..— se acomodó para quedar justo frente a él—.Puedo escuchar...cosas.

— ¿Cosas? — sonrió—. ¿Que clase de cosas?

— Cosas, como pensamientos.— El chico pestañeó—. Tu me amas.— Pasaron unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Desde hace cuanto, Natsu?

El chico dejó escapar una carcajada. Lucy frunció el ceño.— ¿De qué hablas?

_No es posible, no. Está jugando, no puede leer mentes. No. Eso no es cierto. DEMONIOS, LUCY, Y YO PENSANDO EN BESARTE EN ESTE MOMENTO._

La chica dejó escapar una risita.— Sí puedo Natsu. Puedo leer cada pensamiento que tienes. Y sí, se que quieres besarme.

Natsu estrelló sus palmas contra su cara mientras intentaba que la tierra lo tragara. No podía creerlo, que forma tan idiota de que Lucy se enterara de todo el amor que le profesaba. Agh.

_Esto debe ser un chiste. Un MUY mal chiste._

— Ven aquí.— Lucy dio unas cuantas palmaditas a su lado y el chico fue dudoso—. Es interesante. Todo lo que piensas de mí, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — El levantó una ceja. _¿Y llegar y decirte, Lucy te amo por favor se mi novia, cásate conmigo y tengamos muchos bebés? ¿Solo así como así?_

— ¿Por que no podía? — Lucy frunció los labios.

— Te dije que puedo leer tu mente.

_No._

— Sí.

_No es cierto._

— Sí es cierto.

_Pero.._

— Solo bésame, idiota.

.

.

.

— ¡Lu-chan! ¡Por fin conseguimos el...Lu-chan?— A Levy casi se le cae la poción que habían conseguido para aligerar los males de su rubia amiga. Pero...

Lucy y Natsu.

Estaban.

Besandose.

Esperen.

_¿Eso fue una lengua?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: xD Y pues bueno, así termina este oneshot. :D<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Doy gracias a las administradoras de El Gran Reino de Fiore que me dejaron participar :D**

**¿Me dejan reviews? ¿Por favor?**

**Pd. ¡Todavía me falta uno! D:**


End file.
